


Undernatural

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls deep into a cave filled with monsters, the first one he meets is a horribly ugly yellow flower. He is saved by a creature who calls itself Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undernatural

**Author's Note:**

> You called for help....

The first thing Dean noticed was yellow flowers, the surrounded him in a hauntingly beautiful way. The second thing he noticed was his back really fucking hurt, like a lot. Dean slowly stood up and rubbed his back and took in his surroundings. Looking up, he could barely see the light from the hole he had fallen down and it looked like he had landed in yellow flowers. It seemed like he was in some dark, dank cavern.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled as he walked deeper into the cave. He really didn't need this, all he was doing was looking for some damn plant his brother wanted and now he was in a fucking cave. Great. "What in the living hell?"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

"Umm..."

"You must be new here!" An actual literally flower said to him. He must have really hit his head on the way down. Dean started to walk by the flower. "Hey! What, were are you going?"

"What the hell is happening?" Dean said as he was suddenly spun facing the flower.

"You kinda pissed me off. Don't you know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking?" The flower slap Dean lightly. Dean just stepped to the side, out of the flower's reach. "Don't you know it's kill or be killed!"

"Oh, I've lost it big time," Dean mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a burst of white light, so bright that Dean had to shield his eyes. When he opened them the flower was gone, instead replaced with a man. Dean did a double take, he had wings...huge beautiful fucking black wings.

"Hello, I'm Castiel. I'm the caretaker of the ruins. Seems you may be a little lost. Here I know my way through the caves I can help you. Although I haven't left my home for years," Cas said looking around the caves, "I think it's about time."

Dean just blinked at him, "Oh..okay..is this real or in my head?"

Castiel looked at him with a head tilt, "Perhaps it is happening in your head, that would be a sad thought. It would mean I'm not real and this is in your head but if it is why on earth should that make it any less real? Come we have a long journey ahead of us, human."

Dean followed the creature with caution hoping to god he wasn't lying and would actually help him. "My name is Dean."

"Pleasure," Castiel said and quietly reached out to pinched his arm causing him to reel back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Prove this is real."

-

Months later, Dean looked in a mirror. 

It was an ordinary mirror, much like the one he had glanced into at Cas's house. He had been through hell and back since then. The things he'd seen, monsters he'd wanted to fight, to kill, but never did because of Cas, Cas taught him mercy. It all felt like a dream. Like everything before this place was a lie. He was almost home, the surface but for some reason, he never wanted to leave. He had looked in a mirror a while ago, he was almost unrecognized now..... But despite everything it was still him....

-

He was steps away from the surface, Castiel followed behind. Cas had been with him every step of the way, protecting and guiding him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What will I do? On the surface I mean?"

"Anything you want I guess...you have wings. Fly, in the wide open sky or something for the first time," Dean mumbled as they walked to the surface. He could see the light, he needed to feel the sun again.

"Will I still see you?" Dean stopped walking. He hadn't thought about it. Cas had just become a part of him, his whole life, that he hadn't thought about what would happen when they made it out of this deep hell. Cas stopped next to him. There was a long heavy silence before Dean slowly took Cas's hand in his own. Dean felt Cas glance at their hands before squeezing them.

"You could just stay with me," Dean said eyes on the ground, "Only if you want to, of course."

"I do," Cas said quietly, "I will stay with you forever if you'll have me."

"Good. I have so much to show you," Dean whispered and turned to look at Cas who was already looking at him. "I think I love you."

"Good."

They walked out to the surface together.

**Author's Note:**

> ....but nobody came.
> 
> I recommend everyone buy/download/or watch this game played by Jacksepticeye 
> 
> getttttttttttttttttttttttt duuuuuuuuuuunkedddd


End file.
